Left alone
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Freddie was in a fight, Sam and Carly save him, Carly leaves to get supplies and leaves Sam and Freddie alone. Rated high T for themes and suggestions.


There were eight of them. I counted them as I ran. I saw them circle around Freddie. Had there been three he would have at least stood a chance. Because if there is one thing that I know, Freddie is no fighter.

I was almost there, I watched as Freddie, despite being bloody and beaten, was able to get one out of commission and another in a headlock.

I came up to the remaining boys and started to kick the shit out of them, "Back off! You mother F-!"

"Freddie! Sam!" Carly and her brother pulled up in their car.

The remaining three boys ran off, helping their other injured buddies get away. I was supporting Freddie, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Freddie, are you ok? What happened?" Carly got out of the car and opened the door for us.

"No, hurt pre'y bad." He spit blood out the car door. As I sat on the other side of him.

We got him back to Carly's apartment and laid him on the couch. Carly ran off to the other room, and came back with her purse, "Sam I need you to stay with Freddie, me and Spencer need to run to the store to get First Aid supplies."

"Okay, hurry though." I said as Carly went out the door.

I went over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a damp washcloth to clean up his face. "Here, don't move." I said as I wiped his mouth and forehead.

"Thanks. Sam, I really appreciate what you did. That was great," Freddie said as I helped him sit up. "I never knew you could fight like six guys at once. That was pretty cool."

"It was pretty great how you took down those two jerks." I said with an unnerved smile.

"When I find that group of numb nuts, I'll beat the shit out of every one of them." I said, fists clenched in my lap. I started to stand, but Freddie placed his hand on mine.

"Wait, don't!" He pulled me onto the couch next to him, "I don't want you to go after them alone. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine, alright. You know I'm strong enough to-" I was cut off by Freddie pulling me into a tight hug.

"Please!" His voice trembled, "I know you can fight and defend yourself but this is my fight. My battle and I don't want to think of what they would do to you if they were able to get you down."

I sat there in his arms, not sure of what to say or do. I wrapped my arms around him, and after a few minutes, gently pushed him off.

"Thank you Freddweird." I smiled

"For what?"

"Normally Carly is the only person who really worries about me, it's nice to know that there's more than one person."

He smiled, "I've always cared about you, sometimes more than Carly. Sometimes more than myself."

This caught me off guard, his smile was sincere and I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, nothing at all. I closed my mouth and smiled, because that was the only response acceptable.

"Sam, promise me you won't go after them." His brown eyes looking deep into my green, I felt my heart accelerate.

"Freddie I promise I will not try to go after them, if..." I trailed off with a smirk.

"If?" He looked at me expectantly.

"You don't tell anyone about this." I finished the sentence by kissing his split lip gently. His body stiffened, but eventually he relaxed and kissed me back.

I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I parted my lips and met his tongue with mine. Wrestling our tongues for a moment, then we each began exploring each others mouths.

His hands were on my back, trying to pull me closer. I broke the kiss for a moment, "Are your legs hurt badly?"

"Um, no?" He answered questioningly.

"So, if someone put weight or pressure on them you'd be fine?"

"Yeah."

I moved, placing a leg on each side of his lap, straddling him. "Does this hurt?"

"N-no," He looked up at me with dreamy eyes, " but, my tongue is lonely without yours to keep it company."

I laughed, "Sorry Freddork, but that was lame. It worked, but it was still lame."

He laughed too, until I crashed my mouth onto his once again. Feeling his tongue exploring my mouth as I explored his. I heard a small moan, and I soon realized that it came from me.

We parted for a moment for air, leaning my forehead on his as I looked into his eyes. We both jumped as my phone rang. It was Carly.

"Hey Carls."

"Hey, how is he?"

"He's doing good, but he was telling me that there was this special type of antibacterial rubbing alcohol that he is supposed to use because it's got something in it. His mom told him about it, and he only remembers the name of it. It's called..."

I glanced over at him as he mouthed the words, "He said its called 'Acetametrionic rubbing alcohol' and it's only found at the pharmacy two or three blocks away from the Cheesecake Warehouse."

"Ok, I'll see if I can find it." She hung up and I tossed my phone back on the couch.

"Why did you tell her that?" Freddie asked, his hands resting on my hips.

"To buy us some alone time," I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him close, "So we can do this."

I roughly placed my lips back on his, our tongues moving like they've known how to do this for ages. I moaned softly from the back of my throat, his hands rubbed circles on my back and pulled me closer to him. My hands were tangled in his dark hair, pulling his face closer to mine. Our breathing was jagged and shallow when he pulled away and placed his lips on my neck and began to kiss up and down my neck and jaw. More moans escaped me.

"F-Freddie... N-no hickies." I struggled to get the sentence out, before another moan rang out from me.

He chuckled, his breath tickling my neck, "No promises."

I rolled my head back, feeling him kiss every inch of my neck. His hands became more daring, sliding up my sides growing closer and closer to my chest.

He brought his lips back up to mine, our tongues wrestling once again. Moaning louder, I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced him as close to me as possible. Every part of me was at the alert, my muscles tight, his hands had found their way into my hair and tangled themselves in it.

After a few minutes of intense making out, I heard footsteps down the hallway. "Shit!" I mumbled jumping off of Freddie and running into the kitchen, fixing my hair as best I could along the way.

"Sam, I think I should tell you something." Freddie said, also trying to fix his hair to look normal.

"Not now, pretend you wanted juice or something." I said ducking into the fridge as the door swung open.

"I found the rubbing alcohol! It was the last bottle! Whoops, I left the cotton balls in the car, be right back!" Carly ran back out.

"That stuff actually existed?" I said nervously pouring two glasses of pineapple mango juice.

"Sam.." He tried to say.

Carly came running back into the room, "Here's the... Sam, did one of those boys hit you in the neck?"

I ran into the bathroom and saw what she was talking about, I blushed furiously and stomped back into the room, "Yes, one of those assholes hit me in the neck. It bruised pretty fast and hurts like hell."

Carly had already finished cleaning Freddie up with the Aceta- whatever stuff and was twisting the cap back on it. I glared slightly at Freddie, while I walked over to my juice.

"Hey, do you guys want a smoothie?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go with you." Carly said, "You guys want the usual?"

We nodded, and they left. I turned and glared at Freddie, "I said no hickies!"

"I tried to warn you!" I smacked him upside the head, then gave him a chaste kiss.

"We should have more time like this. I rather enjoyed it." I smiled deviously.

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of this except for the made up rubbing alcohol! R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
